Maia
by xcaughtinmyownworldx
Summary: The Doctor and Clara rescue a baby from a sinking ship and adopt her.
1. Rescue

10 Months

"Clara get up!" the doctor cried, shaking Clara to wake her up. Clara moaned and sat upright in the bed.

"Doctor it's early in the morning, what do you want?" she mumbled and tried to lie back down. She then sat up and frowned at the doctor who was pulling on clothes. "Why are you getting dressed?" she questioned.

The doctor threw a warm coat in Clara's direction. "Get up and put this on," he said and left the bedroom to walk into the sitting room. "And put something on your feet." Clara slowly got out of the bed and slipped on her coat. She then put on a pair of socks and some ankle high boots before she walked out to the doctor. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a cabin member, who burst into the room.

"Ah you're up, please put on your life jackets and report to the boat deck." He said before promptly leaving. Clara frowned.

"She can't go down doctor, she's unsinkable." She said with fear in her voice. The doctor grabbed her hand and ushered her out the door, without saying a word. They followed a group of screaming people until they arrived on the boat deck. But they were too late.

"No life boats here!" a crew member yelled.

Clara bit her lip; she was shaking but not because of the cold. It was because she was scared. The doctor pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." He repeatedly muttered into her hair. "I should have never brought you on this ship." Clara pulled back and cupped his cheek in her hand. She faintly smiled at him before he leant down and kissed her lips. They thought it was the end.

"Sir, Madam!" a young man called. He had a child, who looked about 1, held firmly against his body. "There's a collapsible boat up on the top deck, if you're lucky it will be the last to leave!" he told them.

Clara smiled at him, before the doctor grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Wait!" Clara called. She struggled out of the doctor's grip and ran towards the man. "Why don't you come with us." She asked him. "Save the child." The man looked down to the child, who was clutching onto him.

"They won't let me climb aboard a life boat because im a man and they won't let her go alone, her mother died after she was born and I decided to move to America, that's why I'm on this ship alone."

An explosion went off; interrupting him and the ship suddenly became very dark.

"Papa!" the girl cried at his chest. The man gripped her tighter. He then gave a sad sigh. He pulled the girl back and looked at her face. He kissed her forehead before he pulled away her arms from his neck. "You go with this nice man and lady. They'll take care of you now. They'll be your Mama and Papa." He whispered to the girl before he pushed her into Clara's arms. She gasped in shock, but gripped the girl tightly to her body as the girls arms clasped at her neck.

"You take her. Look after her for me." He said as he pushed Clara in the direction of the life boat.

"But Sir!" Clara cried.

"Just look after her, make sure she has a good future. Please! I beg you."

Clara nodded. "I will," she told him, she then glanced to the doctor who held out his hand. "We will," Clara said as she gripped his hand and together they ran towards the life boat.

"Any women and children here?" A man cried.

"Yes!" the doctor screamed, he pushed Clara and the girl towards the boat. "Get in," he told her firmly.

Clara shook her head. "No, not without you."

The doctor cupped her cheek and quickly kissed her, "Clara don't make this harder than it already is, just go, and keep her safe. Once you're in New York, you'll find the TARDIS. She'll take you home."

"No doctor no!" Clara cried as a man pulled her towards the life boat.

"Madam, come on," the man ushered, and he pulled Clara into the life boat. She clambered over the seats and repositioned the child, before she sat down. Clara sat down on the bench and pulled the girl to her body. She was still crying. Clara protectively put a hand on her head and she quietly began to hum a lullaby which instantly soothed the girl. She stopped humming when she heard the doctor cry "I love you Clara!" as they began to lower the boat. She couldn't find the strength to call it back. Instead she closed her eyes and snuggled into the girl's neck and began to cry.

Back on the boat, the doctor turned to walk away when an officer grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait!" the officer cried. "We need men to row the boat," he nodded to the doctor. "Get in."

The doctor clambered over the people and sat down by the oar, in front of Clara, who hadn't noticed they had stopped lowering to load in some men.

The girl at Clara's chest pulled away from her and she turned round to face the doctor. "Papa!" she cried and pointed a finger at him. Clara immediately lifted her head and looked at the man she was pointing at. The girl turned back to face her, an excited grin on her face. "Papa?" she asked.

Clara shook her head. "No papa, sorry baby." The girl moaned and squeaked before rested her head on Clara's collar, her cool breath sending shivers down Clara's spine.

"She said her name is Maia, and she would prefer it if you called her that." The doctor muttered.

"I'm sorry, how do you know that?" Clara asked.

The doctor briefly turned round to face her. "Because I speak baby." He smiled.

Clara's jaw dropped. "Doctor, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm rowing the boat," he said and picked up and oar. "I've never done this before, so let's see how this turns out."

Maia squealed at Clara's chest, "Papa" she giggled.

"No it will not be funny!" the doctor told her as he turned around and began rowing.

Once the boat was a reasonable distance away from the ship, the officer ordered the men to stop rowing. The doctor dropped his oar and turned to face Clara. She smiled up at him before she looked at the girl who she was rocking in her arms. "Papa," She mumbled before her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

"Doctor," Clara said with a shaky voice. "Why is she calling you Papa?"

Maia mumbled in her sleep. And the doctor smiled. "She knows she won't see her father again, so she's sort of adopted us." Clara smiled and she looked down at the girl sleeping peacefully.

Then everybody aboard the boat screamed, as the giant ship broke in two. The screaming woke Maia up and she cried as she clung onto Clara. "Mumma," she wailed as Clara lifted her up to comfort her. "Mumma, no," she cried. Clara looked at the doctor with a panicked expression. He nodded to her.

"She's adopted you as her mother Clara, because." He said. He then turned to the ship which was sinking beneath the waves. "She's got nobody." He whispered.

"No," Clara corrected. "She's got us, and she'll always have us."

The doctor smiled, and then put his hand in his pocket. He pulled an odd face as he felt something smooth and cold. Frowning he pulled it out of the pocket and held it out in the open, almost immediately the familiar whoops and wheezes of the TARDIS could be heard and Clara gave a sigh of relief as the people in the life boat disappeared and they appeared in the control room of the TARDIS.

Maia's crying had stopped and she had fallen asleep against Clara. The doctor came over to Clara and gently stroked a knuckle over Maia's face. "Mumma, Papa," she mumbled. And they both smiled.

"New adventure as parents," he said and Clara nodded as she agreed.

"New adventure."


	2. Mumma

11 Months

"Mumma!" Maia cried from her crib in Clara's bedroom, aboard the TARDIS. Clara walked in and smirked at the girl who was stood up and was slapping the top of the bars. "Mumma," she called again reaching out her arms to Clara.

Clara bent over and lifted the little girl into her arms. In the month of them being on the TARDIS Clara had gotten used to being woken up at all hours. She'd gotten used to doing jobs with the girl hanging off her hip. Within the first day of being on the TARDIS the doctor did a full body scan on her. In this they learnt that Maia was only 10 months old. 10 months, she was still a baby.

"Mumma," Maia cried out happily as she set her head down on Clara's collar. Clara laughed quietly and walked into the control room. The doctor was sat on the stairs reading a book. He gave a small smirk from behind the pages as Maia squealed with delight at him. He closed the book and gently threw it under the stairs.

"Hello Maia," he said. Maia ducked her head into Clara's shoulder with shyness.

"Mumma," she said as she clutched Clara's top. Clara used her free hand to smooth down the mossy brown curls that were appearing at the top of her head.

"Yes Maia I'm Mumma." Clara said with a smile on her face. Maia hummed in approval, and then she began to babble. It didn't make sense to Clara, but she looked to the doctor who was grinning indefinitely. "What's she saying?" Clara asked.

The doctor looked up at Clara. "Sorry wasn't listening, was just grinning to play along, like you do."

Maia interrupted him with a loud shout. She gave a small moan as her hands found the edge of Clara's cardigan; they gripped the material before Maia brought it up to her mouth to chew it.

"Someone's hungry," the doctor murmured, gesturing a Maia.

Clara looked down at the infant and groaned. "It's like she thinks im edible. Come on you, let's get you some milk before you demolish me." She smiled at Maia before exciting the room to the kitchen.

The doctor stood up and went to retrieve his book. He smiled as he saw the little gated off play area Clara had created for the child. It was filled with numerous toys for the girl to play with and hung over the rails were a few pink and purple blankets, in which Clara would wrap the girl in and sing to her in the evening. It was crazy how she perfectly slotted into their lives.

"Doctor," Clara called as she walked back into the control room. He walked back up the stairs and smiled at the two. Clara had Maia rested on her hip, her small hands gripping a bottle of milk, which she was gulping down. With her free hand Clara had hold of her phone. "Doctor," she said plainly. "My dad has tried phoning me, I think we should really go and see him and explain the situation we are in."

The doctor frowned in confusion. "What situation?" he asked.

Clara sighed before gazing at Maia. She had finished her milk and was gripping the bottle tightly. Clara smiled at her and in response Maia uttered a simple "Mum," followed by a small hiccup.

"Oh, yeah." The doctor responded as he tried to hold back a giggle. "So when do we go back? Because if we go back a day after you left, you're going to have a lot of explaining to do…"

Clara stood and thought for a while. "No, we won't go back to then. He knew I was going to spend a few weeks with you." She hesitated. "Take me back to 4 weeks after you picked me up. I'll give him a quick call let him know were coming." With Maia still clutched at her side, she walked down the stairs towards the gated off play area. She lifted Maia off her hip and placed her inside.

The girl gave her a small pout in response, and her bottom lip began to tremble as her eyes grew watery.

"It's only while I do something Maia, and I kind of need both hands to do it." She said as she pulled out her phone. "Look, Mummy's not going anywhere." She took a heavy sigh and began to dial her dad's number. She waited. It rang three times, Dave picked up before it started the 4th.

"Hello, Clara." Dave said.

"Hiya Dad, yeah it's me." She said on a shaky breath. "Look the doctor's bringing me back, but I'm not staying for long. We kind of need to tell you something."

"Tell me what Clara, can't you say over the phone?" Dave asked.

"Not really dad. Well I can but I can't because well you see." Clara was interrupted by Maia who gave a loud screech that was followed by a loud wail.

"Mumma," Maia wailed. Clara looked to the child and realised the distance between them she then realised she had been walking away from her. Closing her eyes, she gave a small smile. She realised that Maia had been afraid that Clara would leave her. She smiled apologetically at Maia before she walked over to her.

Dave could hear the wails down the phone. "Clara, what is that noise?" he could then hear her take a sharp breath intake before she responded.

"I can't dad not now, but I'll see you in a short while okay? Love you, bye!" she ended the call and shoved her phone in her pocket. Maia was still stood at the gate crying, and Clara bent over to pick her up, bringing her into her chest as she lightly rocked the girl. Maia's head fell onto her shoulder. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." She muttered. "Mummy will never leave you. Mummy will always be right here."

Clara could feel Maia's small hands fumbling to grip at her top. She protectively put a hand over the back of Maia's head as she walked up the stairs, a small bounce in her step as she finished soothing the girl.

"Ready?" the doctor asked when she reached the top. She gave a small nod in reply.

"Yep, I'm ready." The doctor flicked a few switches and they flew through the time vortex towards Earth, Clara's home.


	3. Forever Yours

11 Months

Clara rang the bell. She turned back to face the TARDIS, smiling because she knew the man with the girl were inside waiting for her signal to come out. The door flew open and she turned round to greet her dad.

"Clara," He called as he flung his arms around her. "Oh god I missed you, 4 weeks is just too long!"

Clara let out a shaky breath. They had gotten the right date for starters. "Urm dad," she said simply.

"Where's the doctor? Is he hiding in his blue box, scared I'll do something to him for keeping you so long?" Dave teased.

Clara shook her head and gazed to the TARDIS. "He was just getting something; he'll be out in a minute. Do you want to get a pot of tea on the go and I'll see what's keeping him?" Dave nodded and began to walk back into the house towards the kitchen.

"Leave the front door open." He called. Clara nodded and walked back into the TARDIS.

She smiled as she walked in and saw the doctor leant up against the controls, with his hands wrapped around Maia, who was leant back from him. Her small hands planted on both of his cheeks babbling away at him. He gave a small gasp as Clara walked up to them. "Look Maia," he told the girl. "It's…"

"Mumma," Maia finished for him. She dropped her hands and spun round reaching for Clara. She reached out and the doctor handed her over to her. Maia hummed in approval and rested her head onto Clara's shoulder and her hands gripped at her cardigan.

"Dad's making tea." She said looking to the doctor. "Be nice please." She told him as they made their way to the door.

Once they were outside and the TARDIS was locked, the doctor snaked an arm around Clara's waist pulling her into him. He could feel she was tense. "Relax, it'll be fine," he told her. "If he'll blame anyone he'll turn to me first."

Clara looked up and gave him a nervous smile. They then slowly made their way into the house. The doctor letting Clara walk in first with him close behind. He turned round and silently closed the door. Clara was stood tense in the hall. She had Maia rested on her hip, the doctor smiled knowing that with Maia there it relaxed her a little. He walked over to her and put his arm around her waist again, this time she leant into him. "Your tense again, relax." He muttered quickly as Dave walked down the hall.

Dave's eyes immediately darted to the doctor, not seeing the child Clara had clutched at her side. "Doctor, nice to see you kept her safe." He said as he offered out his hand for the doctor to shake. The doctor stepped round Clara to shake his hand, but he immediately returned to his position as he realised she felt calmer with him there. "Please go through to the living room," he offered as he turned to go back into the kitchen. He didn't even realise Maia until she gave a heavy but tired sigh.

He looked in confusion at the child, before his gaze flicked from Clara to the doctor. "Living room now," he ordered. Clara walked in first and sat down on the sofa, adjusting Maia so she was sat on her knees, facing the front. Clara wrapped her hands around her and Maia gripped at her thumbs. She smiled when the girl leant back to make sure she was still there. The doctor came in and sat beside Clara, he gave a nervous sigh as Dave walked in and stood in front of them both.

"You were obviously not gone for 4 weeks then." He said shakily. "What else do I need to know, you married? Hey? Clara why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? You know what don't answer that." He then turned to the doctor. "How could you do this to her? She had a perfectly good career; she was too young to become a parent!" He shouted, making Maia jumped.

Her face crumpled as her bottom lip trembled, but she held in her cries as Clara leant forward and kissed the back of her head.

"Dad stop," Clara cried. "It wasn't his fault. Well it was," Dave stepped towards the doctor. "But not in the way you think it is! She's not ours. Well, she is. But not biologically." Dave looked at Clara before staring at the doctor.

The doctor leant across and placed his hand on Clara's knee. He sighed. "After picking Clara up from you 4 weeks ago, I took her on an old fashioned cruise ship on its way to New York. I knew a friend who was working on board and was able to get us 1st Class tickets. Anyway the TARDIS dropped us off and was going to meet us in New York." He explained. "I thought we were on board an unsinkable ship, but I got that wrong. The ship we were on may have hit an ice berg and then sunk. But don't worry we are fine! But when we were rushing towards the life boats, we met a single man and his daughter. They wouldn't allow him to get on a boat and he couldn't find anyone to take his daughter." He stopped.

"So without warning he handed her to me when I stopped to talk to him. He pushed me of towards a life boat and told me to keep her safe. We learnt her name was Maia and that she was 10 months old, now 11. We were sat in the life boat waiting to be rescued when the doctor pulled out a TARDIS key he didn't realise he had and we emerged back safely onto the TARDIS." Clara finished. "We've been on board ever since and decided to adopt Maia, as the poor girl lost her father that night and was left orphaned."

Dave looked at them both, unable to speak. Finally after a short while he mumbled. "You were on the Titanic?"

The doctor jumped up. "That's the name of the ship!" he cried, making everyone in the room jump.

Maia screwed up her face again, and this time began to cry. Clara slipped her hands under the girl's arms and picked her up to turn her to face her. "It's okay, your fine, I'm fine, daddy's fine," she told the girl before she brought her close to her chest. She looked at the doctor, who mouthed an apology to Clara.

"Mumma," Maia muttered as she buried her face in Clara's hair. She released a shaky breath she had been holding before admitting. "It's alright. Mummy's here."

Dave watched the child with confusion. "If she's not yours why is she calling you Mama, Clara?" he asked collapsing into the arm chair opposite the sofa to where Clara was sat.

The doctor sat back down next to Clara and placed a hand over Maia's back. "We've adopted Maia, made her our own." He said to Dave before he turned and smiled at Clara.

"Maia, beautiful name," Dave said. "Maia Oswald-Smith," he smiled.

Maia picked up her head at the sound of her name. She turned in Clara's grip towards Dave. Giving an excited squeal as he smiled at her, she raised her hand and pointed at him. She nervously stuttered over a 'D' before she cried out "Papa!" and reached for the doctor.

The doctor looked a bit shocked as she repeatedly called out "Papa, Papa, Papa," She jerked in Clara's grip towards his direction. Clara handed her over with a laugh. "She's never done that before. Normally calls out to me, never calls out to him."

Dave stood up when he remembered the hot water in the kettle. "When I get back Clara, she'll be in your lap again. She's only letting me know that you're hers." He left the lounge and Clara turned to the doctor who nodded.

"He's right. She was telling your Dad that you're her mummy and that im her daddy, like we belong to her." Clara smiled at her.

"Silly girl, you're staying with us now. Nobody will ever take you away from us I promise." She said as she stroked the girl's cheek.

Maia grinned cheekily up at the doctor and Clara. "Mumma, Papa," she squealed. The doctor nodded. "Yes were Mama and Papa baby girl. And we love you."


	4. Swimming

12 Months

"I'm going for a big jump," the doctor informed Clara. She was sat on a sunbed by the pool watching Maia who was stood at the side of the bed, gripping onto it for support. She released one hand and pointed at the doctor with an excited squeal whilst she carefully watched him take a few steps back from the pool before running towards it and launching himself into the water. Maia screamed with amusement as a few drops of water splatted onto her, whereas Clara gasped in surprise when few landed on her.

"Doctor!" she cried out when he appeared at the surface.

"Sorry," he mumbled in response, and began to swim to the other side of the pool so he could start swimming lengths.

Clara looked down at Maia; she was looking at the doctor with a big grin on her face. "Papa!" she called as the doctor dove back under the surface. Maia looked up at Clara with a big cheesy smile. She watched as Maia returned her hand to the sun bed and began to stomp her little feet in a puddle, splashing Clara's legs slightly. Clara laughed and stood up, gasping when Maia grabbed her leg suddenly. She looked down to the girl who held out her arms indicating she wanted to be picked up. "Mumma," She moaned as Clara bent down and lifted the girl into her arms. She set the girl on her hip and laughed when she gripped her hair in her chubby little hands.

She slowly walked over to the pool, and walked sensibly down a few steps. She sat down on the third step, the water just coming over her hip. Maia flinched when she felt the cold water come up her legs and she gripped onto Clara tighter. "It's alright baby," she said and she used her free hand to splash about in the water, electing small squeals of joy from the girl. She moved up a step and removed the girl from her hip, to let her sit on her knees.

Using both her hands, Maia raised them above her head then brought them down to slap them on the water surface. She sent tiny droplets in all directions and she laughed. She then did it again, but this time a drop went into her eye. She leant back in surprise and looked at Clara, blinking rapidly.

"That was silly," Clara exclaimed as she brought up her hand to rub the girls eye. She picked Maia up and waded further into the water only staying in the shallow areas, the water never coming passed Clara's belly button. She laughed as Maia began to pump her legs with excitement either side of Clara before she sighed.

"Looks like someone's a water baby," the doctor said swimming over to stand by Clara. He laughed as Maia blew a raspberry at him. "That was unnecessary Maia," he said as he took the girl of Clara and spun her round making her squeal with happiness. The doctor was stood a bit deeper in the water and the water came up further along Maia's body with the surface being just above her belly button.

She frowned because it was cold, and for a moment the doctor thought she was going to cry, but after a while she began pumping her legs beneath her as Clara watched from the side of the pool. She stayed with the doctor for a few minutes before she started calling for Clara. He took her over to the side of the pool and handed her over to Clara who was stood at the side.

She took the girl and wrapped her in a lilac towel to keep her warm. She took her hand and smoothed down the brown curls at the top of her head. She smiled when the girl gave a small yawn and she snuggled closer to her in the towel. Clara shifted her position to cradle Maia to her body and she began to sing a lullaby to the girl, whilst gently rocking her arms in time to the melody.

It wasn't long before Maia fell asleep in Clara's arms. "Doctor," Clara called quietly. "I'm going back to the control room; put her down for a nap." He nodded and held thumbs up as Clara slowly wandered the corridors to get to the control room. She went down the stairs and placed the girl in the play area, in which the doctor had placed lots of pillows and blankets to make it comfortable for the girl. It was also in case Clara wanted to put her down for a nap and she didn't want to put her in the crib.

She laid Maia down, still wrapped in the towel, on top of all the pillows, before she made her way over to the sofa. Since having the girl, the doctor had converted the under part of the control room into a living room, complete with comfy chairs and a T.V. Clara liked having the extra room. It made the TARDIS feel less like a space ship and more homely.

She sat down and switched the T.V on, careful not to wake Maia. She hadn't been sleeping much at night, spending most of the time crying until Clara would lift her into her arms and bring her into her bed. She spread herself out over the sofa and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The doctor smiled when he saw the two girls asleep. He peered in on Maia before walking over to Clara. He turned the T.V off and pulled a blanket over Clara. "Sweet dreams, my love." He told her and kissed her forehead, before he wandered upstairs to work on something.

Clara smiled, she knew she was safe.


	5. Milestones

13 Months

Dave had taken Clara and Maia out for the day, whilst the doctor had to fight off some aliens but she couldn't tell her dad that. "He's just repairing something in the TARDIS, said he'd come and find us later." Clara told her dad when they turned up. And now they were sat on a picnic blanket waiting for him to arrive with lunch.

Clara was sat on the blanket with her legs tucked underneath her, whilst Maia was stood in front of her, her little hands gripping hard on Clara's fingers for support. Clara smiled as Dave took numerous pictures of the pair. Maia lent back and grinned at Dave as he snapped a picture. He lowered the camera and watched as Clara encouraged the girl to dance for her, laughing when all she did was squeal. Maia then fell forward and gripped at Clara's midsection. "Mumma, Hungry." She exclaimed.

Clara lifted the girl and kissed her neck. She laughed when Maia gave a small giggle. "I know baby, Daddy will be here soon with food, I hope." Clara said as she shifted her legs out from under her and sat Maia down on them frowning with discomfort when she began to grip them, her nails gently scratching at her skin. They all jumped in surprise when the TARDIS noise sounded, and the blue box appeared slightly behind Clara. Maia rolled of Clara's legs and laid on her front, using her arms to prop herself up.

"Hello everyone," The doctor said as he walked out of the TARDIS and towards the three sat on the blanket. Maia squealed as he handed the basket of food over to Clara. Once Clara had the blanket he jumped over her legs and rushed over to pick Maia up.

"Dadada," Maia cried with joy as he scooped her up and placed kisses to her neck. She squirmed in his arms. "No dada, 'top." She begged and he sat her back down on the blanket.

Maia was able to sit without assistance, she was also able to stand but she preferred not to stand unless Clara was there to hold her up.

The doctor set Maia down and he went and sat down the other side of Clara who was getting the food items out of the basket. She gave a loud moan and pushed her hands of the ground so she was standing a small distance from Clara. "Mumma," she called and Clara turned to look at her.

"Come on then baby," Clara said as she reached over to Maia. But she immediately brought her hands to her mouth the cover her surprised face when Maia took a clumsy step towards her before falling to the ground. She looked up at Clara with a trembling lip. "Come on Maia, you can do it!" Clara encouraged.

Maia pushed her hands of the floor and resumed to a standing position again. Dave took numerous pictures as Maia hesitantly took more wobbly steps towards Clara before she reached her and Clara picked her up, Maia screaming with excitement.

"Oh baby, you're such a big girl." Clara cried.

"Mumma," she called as she happily set her head down on Clara shoulder. Clara stood up and placed Maia back in the spot she had come from, she then went back over to the doctor. "Come on baby," Clara said. Then Maia hurriedly rushed over to Clara, who was waiting arms open for her.

"Maia, you're walking!" The doctor cried. "You're walking. Clara! She's walking."

Clara laughed. "Oh baby," she said as she nuzzled Maia's neck. "You're growing up too fast."

"Mumma," Maia responded as she placed both of her palms on Clara's cheeks. She gave her a loving, trustful look before looking at her stomach and telling her "Hungry," Clara nodded in understanding and she sat Maia down on the doctor's lap. His hands immediately coming round to hold her in place as she leant back into him.

He bent down and kissed the back of her head as Dave took another picture.

"Dad, stop with the pictures," Clara moaned.

"No, they don't stay this young forever Clara." Dave reminded her. "You might as well remember the moment with a picture."

Clara glanced to the girl who was sat happily in the doctor's lap drinking her juice. "I wish she stayed like that," she mumbled. She then thought about the future ahead, it was coming too quickly for Clara's liking. She soon knew Maia would be starting school, and then it would be exams, boyfriends, and college. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the doctor placed a hand on her knee.

He knew what she was thinking. "Treasure it while she's still young," he told her before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. "I love you," he murmured.

"and I love you too," Clara responded.


	6. A Day Without Mummy

**Hi Guys!**

**I'm trying my best to upload this story everyday as im in the Easter holidays and have a lot of time to right. I do plan on updating the other two stories once my laptop has been fixed, as the documents for them are on there. currently using my sisters to update this story, she's so nice for letting me. :) **

**I'm sorry for the short chapters I have been producing but have been a bit busy lately and I promise I will make up for it (eventually) **

**In the mean time enjoy this chapter **

**xsh0wmethestarsx **

* * *

14 Months

The doctor dropped Clara back on Earth. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked as Clara handed Maia over to him. The girl squealed and tugged at his bow tie.

"Keep the TARDIS parked here and I will return after work." Clara said. The doctor looked at her nervously. "It'll be fine, im only working part time for a while, so I'll be back at lunch time." She smiled at him. "I'd best be off, see you later!" she called and left the TARDIS.

Maia heard the TARDIS door close and she frowned at the doctor as he placed her on the floor. She immediately walked over to the doors and pressed her hands up against them. "Mumma," she whined, and the doctor rushed over to pick her up before she started crying.

"Maia, Mummy's gone out for a bit. But I promise she will come back," He told her. She gave him a distrustful look, before he sighed. "Come on, let's get your coat on and we'll go out." He placed her on the ground and she turned to look at the door. "Come on sweetie," the doctor called.

It was 40 minutes later when the doctor was carrying Maia down the street to a park. The weather had changed a bit. It had gotten slightly cooler as autumn was coming. Autumn, it was Clara's favourite time of the year.

He carried Maia over to the swings; he placed her in one and began to push it. He moved round the front to look at her face when he heard his name being called. He stopped and turned round to see who had called it when he got hit by the swing. "Ow," he called, turning back to face Maia who only giggled from the swing.

"Doctor,"

It was Angie and Artie. He picked Maia up and walked over to them. "Hi guys," he said nervously. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

The pair grinned at him. "Start tomorrow. It's a teacher training day today." Angie stated.

"Oh right," the doctor said. "So how are things?" he asked as Maia shifted to get out of arms, therefore he increased his grip on her making her moan.

"Great thanks doctor," Artie replied. "Dad found us a new nanny, although she's nowhere near as nice as Clara was." The doctor smiled, and then frowned as Maia screeched by his ear. "No dada!" she screamed.

"Alright," he told the girl as he placed her on the ground. Maia didn't go anywhere she stayed stood by the doctor's side, gripping onto his leg. "Sorry, ever since she started walking she doesn't like to be carried around much; well she does, if it's Clara." He smiled.

Angie and Artie looked at him with confusion. "She's yours and Clara's?" Angie asked.

The doctor nodded, "Yes. But not in the way you are thinking."

"What do you mean?" Angie asked.

"Long story, we'd better sit down," the doctor said gesturing to a bench. He quickly picked Maia up and went over to the bench, where he set her down again. Smiling as she wandered round it a few times before she got dizzy then she stopped to look at him with a cheeky grin that reminded him of Clara.

"We sort of adopted her." He told them as they sat down. "I picked Clara up from her dad's a few months ago and I took her on a cruise ship. Which might have hit and iceberg and sank. Anyway, we found a man with a child. They wouldn't let him get on the lifeboats so he handed Maia over to Clara and told her to keep her safe. We were able to get on a life boat but unfortunately for Maia's father that wasn't the case. We eventually found the TARDIS and decided to adopt her as she had no family left. We've been raising her as our own for a few months now."

Angie glanced at the doctor before she looked at Maia. "That's so sad." She said as Maia walked over to her. She pointed at her and squealed with excitement.

"Yes Maia, they are mummy's friends." The doctor said as he held out his arms to the girl who was slowly wandering back to him.

"By the way where is Clara?" Artie asked.

Maia fell into the doctor's arms and he picked her up and placed her on his knees. "Clara's at work, she said she'd be finished around late morning." He looked down to his watch. "Which is about now, so we'd better be off?" He stood up and slowly walked away. "It was nice to catch up guys!" he called to Angie and Artie.

"Yeah, will we see you again soon?" Artie asked hopefully. Angie and Artie then stood up and began to leave as well.

The doctor nodded. "Possibly," He shouted as he left the park.

He smiled as he heard Angie call. "Tell Clara we said hi!" He turned around to face them and nodded.

"Remember that Maia," he told the girl he held at his waist. "Angie and Artie say hi."

She gave him a blank look before she smiled up at him and giggled. "Yeah, looks like I'm going to have to remember that then," he said as he walked back along the roads to the TARDIS. Maia sighed and dropped her head against his shoulder. "Come on then, let's get back to mummy."

"Mumma," Maia mumbled. "Luv Mumma," The doctor pulled Maia back to look at her.

"Do you love Daddy?" he asked.

Maia's face crumpled in confusion. "Luv Dada, not Mumma." she said shakily, her eyes begging to water. The doctor pulled her into his chest as Maia began to sob quietly.

"No Maia, you don't have to choose. Silly girl you can love us both." He cried. "You can love both Mummy and Daddy"

"Luv Dada and Mumma?" she asked and the doctor nodded. She then lifted her arms around his neck. "Luv Dada," she called. The doctor held back a tear as he held Maia close to his body.

"I love you too Maia." He whispered. "I will always love you,"


	7. Home

14 months continued…

Clara wasn't expecting the silence when she returned from work. She had half been expecting a toddler running up to her to hug her tightly. Maia didn't like it when Clara left. She presumed the girl held onto a fear that Clara would never return, and it broke Clara's heart when she thought of it.

She closed the TARDIS doors behind her and took off her heels. Her feet were killing her; she hadn't been wearing heels since having Maia and she suddenly decided to wear them to work that day. "Might stick with flats," she mumbled to herself as she took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. She then slid on her slippers.

"Doctor," She called out. She frowned when there was no reply. "Doctor, I'm back," Still no reply. She wandered through the TARDIS looking into all the rooms trying to find them. After searching the main rooms they could have possibly been in she decided to go back to her room. She collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes. "As long as there not here, I might take a little nap." She thought.

* * *

The doctor placed Maia down outside the TARDIS whilst he searched for his key. "Stay here," he told the girl, who ignored him and slowly walked off in another direction. He found the key and placed it in the lock, his gaze on the girl to make sure she didn't go too far as the door flew open. He pulled the key out and slid it into his pocket before he chased after the girl, picking her up in surprise.

"Come on Madam. Time for you to take a nap," he told her, laughing when she yawned. He stepped inside the TARDIS and closed the door. He removed Maia's coat and hung it by Clara's on the coat rack. He smiled as he saw it hung there. "Maia," he whispered to the girl who was drifting in and out of consciousness. "I think Mummy's home."

Maia immediately perked up at the sound of 'Mummy's home' her little legs began pumping at either side of the doctor and she began to give small squeals. He laughed when he placed her down on the floor and she hurriedly rushed around the centre panel before completing the circle and frowning at him. "Mumma?" she asked.

* * *

Clara wasn't fully awake; therefore she heard the doctor and Maia returning. She jumped off the bed and quietly made her way down the corridor. She stopped in the doorway and laughed as Maia completed a circle around the centre before looking up at the doctor and asking "Mumma?"

She brought a finger to her lips as the doctor saw her, but by then he had let a small gasp escape. Maia turned round as saw Clara. She rushed over clumsily, and hugged at Clara's legs, the impact making her nearly topple over. "Mumma," Maia screamed happily, before she released her and reached up to her. Clara bent down and lifted the girl into her arms, smiling when her head came down heavily on her shoulder.

"Hey baby. Did you have fun with daddy?" she asked, gently rocking the girl on her hip. Maia hummed in response before she sighed. Her hands gripped the top of Clara's blouse she was wearing and her eyelids drooped shut. Clara watched and smiled as the girl fell asleep in her arms.

"Where did you take her?" Clara asked, making her way to sit on the chair which was just behind her. She shifted Maia so she was cradling her, before she sat down.

"Just out to the park, I pushed her on the swings for a while. Then we ran into Angie and Artie." The doctor said. "They say Hi by the way." Clara smiled.

"Did you tell them about Maia?" she asked, as she gazed down at the child who nuzzled into Clara.

The doctor nodded. "At first I think they thought I was babysitting. It wasn't until she got frustrated with me and called out Dada, when they looked at me with confusion."

"Why was she frustrated?" Clara asked. "Wait don't answer that, you were holding her weren't you?"

The doctor gave a small nod. "Yeah and she wanted to get down, but I was scared she would wander off. I put her down anyway and she stayed right by my side bless her. Anyway, I told Angie and Artie about how we rescued and adopted her. They felt sorry for her but were glad that she's got us." He smiled.

"I don't quite know what I would do without her," Clara murmured. "She fits into our lives so well; it would be so weird if all of a sudden she disappeared." Clara gently traced over Maia's light features as the child reached up and clutched Clara's top.

"How was work?" the doctor asked, snapping Clara out of her thoughts.

"Yeah it was good, everyone was glad to see me. They did keep asking why I was off for so long, as maternity leave is only normally a year." The doctor looked at her.

"What was your excuse then?" he asked.

"I lied. I said Maia grew very ill and had to be taken to a hospital in America. I told them she is much better now and is growing like a normal baby. They all said they can't wait to meet her. Then they asked if we were going to the autumn fair next week, I said we were and that we'd bring Maia along."

"Good idea," the doctor said. "Get her out and about, not cooped up inside the TARDIS." He smiled. "Although I presume you'd want to move into a flat now you've got a job and what not," he said as his smile faded.

Clara looked up at him and shook his head. "No doctor, whatever made you think I'd want that. I love living on board the TARDIS, and so does Maia. I've been on board long enough to call it home. And home is where I'm staying." She told him. She then stood up.

"Where you going?" The doctor asked.

"Put Maia in her crib, my arm feels like it's about to drop off. I keep forgetting she's not as light as she used to be, although she hasn't grown much." Clara said as she began to walk along the halls with the doctor following.

They walked into their room and the doctor rushed over to pull back the pink blanket in the crib. Clara removed Maia's shoes before she carefully placed her down inside. The doctor then pulled the blanket over her small body. Clara picked up the baby monitor from her bedside table and held it in her hand as she wrapped her arms around the doctor, pulling him into a hug. "Doctor I promise you, we are not going anywhere."

He kissed the top of her head before responding. "You sure?" he asked.

Clara nodded against him. "I'm 100% sure of that."

He smiled. He had them forever.


	8. Autumn Fair

14 Months (still)

Maia had fallen asleep against Clara's chest before they reached the fair that afternoon.

"I said she never slept during that nap you put her down for," The doctor exclaimed as they walked onto the school field. His hand in Clara's with her other holding the child securely to her chest.

"But I'd rather her sleep now, instead of getting no sleep at all. I can't be doing with a moody toddler this afternoon," she muttered gazing down at Maia, who sighed in her sleep.

"I agree," the doctor said as he spied a crepe stall. "You hungry?" he asked Clara, who nodded frantically. "Come on then," he said as they walked over to the stall.

Clara told the doctor what she wanted and she went over to a table to wait. As she sat down she felt Maia squirm against her chest. She looked down to the girl who was slowly beginning to wake. Her eyelids slowly opening as she nuzzled into Clara's neck. "Hey baby girl," Clara whispered as she kissed Maia's temple.

Maia released a small sigh by her ear and her hands gripped at the top of Clara's coat as Clara began to rock the girl slowly, stopping when two of her students and their mother, a teacher she worked with, ran up to her. "Miss Oswald!" The pair cried.

"Hello, Evan, Olivia." She said smiling at the pair.

"This is from mum," Olivia said shyly as she handed a small pink envelope to her.

"Thank you Olivia," she said before Olivia grabbed her brother's hand and ran off.

"Sorry about that," Kathy said. "Olivia really wanted to hand you the card. Sorry it's a bit late seeing as; well she's not really a new born." She glanced down to Maia, who Clara still had at her chest.

Clara looked to the girl who was now awake and was looking at what was going on behind Clara. She placed the card on the table and shifted Maia to her knees, so she could use both hands to open the card. Maia leant back into Clara and gave a sleepy smile to the women in front.

"She's gorgeous Clara, certainly takes after you." Kathy exclaimed.

"Hello Kathy," The doctor said as he walked over to Clara and handed her the crepe. He smiled at Maia who looked up, sleepily at him. "Ah you've woken up then."

Clara opened the envelope and pulled out the card and gift voucher. "Kathy you didn't have too." She cried pulling Kathy into a hug, but was careful not to squish Maia.

"Clara I did as you buy my kids birthday presents every year." She smiled as she pulled away.

"Thank you so much Kathy." She said. "Hey baby, we can go get you some new clothes."

Maia squealed and then jerked forward. "Oh, she wants to get down," Clara exclaimed and slid Maia onto the floor, gripping onto her small hand as she used the other one to pick up the crepe and take a bite out of it.

"Mum," Clara heard Evan call.

"I'd best be off, see you around?" Kathy asked Clara who nodded in reply.

"Yeah see you around."

Maia began to stomp on the floor before she squealed in annoyance at Clara. The doctor laughed and stood up. "Mummy's being slow." He told her as he walked over to her and held her other hand. "I'll walk her to the bin and back." He said. "Got any rubbish?"

Clara handed him a napkin and released Maia's hand as the doctor made a slow walk over to the bin with Maia. Clara finished her crepe and picked up the card, which she had put back into the envelope, and slid it into her bag. Clara stood up when she saw the doctor and Maia come back.

"Mumma," Maia cried as she ran toward Clara. She stopped when reaching her and she held out her arms. Clara sighed and picked her up, Maia's small hands clasped around her neck.

"So you want to be carried now?" she asked. Maia grinned up cheekily at her. "Actually think it's safer as there's lots of people." She mumbled. She shifted Maia onto her hip and the doctor took her free hand.

They wandered through all the stalls, and then they stopped to listen to the Choir sing. At the end the doctor burst out into laughter as Clara struggled to clap.

"Not funny," she mumbled as they walked away. She shifted Maia over to the other hip and the doctor moaned in annoyance as he walked round her to grip her other hand.

"Give her here; I can see your struggling." Clara moaned in protest. "Give her here and let your arms relax." he said and held out his arms for the girl. Clara looked at him then at Maia before she reluctantly handed her over.

Maia did not like this and immediately began to call out for Clara. "Dada no, Mumma," she cried out, reaching for Clara.

"Stay with daddy, give mummy a rest," the doctor told her gently, which made her cry out more.

"Mumma," she wailed.

Clara and the doctor sighed. Clara held out her arms as he handed Maia back over. She gripped onto Clara and stopped crying. Clara looked up at the doctor; she could see the disappointment in his face. "Let's call it a day," she said to him and he nodded.

He slowly began to walk out of the school and Clara followed. "Baby," she whispered to Maia. "Daddy thinks you don't love him."

Maia shook her head. "Luv Dada," she responded.

"Why don't you let him carry you for a bit then sweetie? My arms ache and they need a rest."

Maia looked at Clara before she called out "Dada!"

The doctor stopped in his tracks and turned to face the girls. Clara put Maia down on the path and she rushed up to him and hugged his legs. She nuzzled into them. "Luv dada," she exclaimed before she pulled back and reached up to him. He bent down and lifted the girl into his arms before calling out to Clara. "Come on slow coach!"

Clara rolled her eyes and walked up next to the doctor. She smiled as the little girl in his arms spent the rest of the way home babbling away to him.

Once they were inside the TARDIS the doctor walked down the stairs and placed Maia in the play pen which was filled with toys.

"Bye Dada!" Maia called as he began to walk back up the stairs. He laughed and turned around to catch the girl waving at him before she bent down and picked up the Rag doll that they had bought for her not long after they got her. He smiled as she carefully sat down before she crawled over to the pillowed area and fell back onto it. He turned back around and began to walk back up the stairs to Clara, who was leant against the control panel.

He opened his arms and Clara immediately fell into them. "What's she up to?" she asked.

The doctor kissed her head before replying. "I think she decided to nap." He held Clara in his arms for a bit. All of a sudden Maia called out.

"Mumma,"

Clara sighed and pulled out of his arms. She placed a kiss to his lips before she went down the stairs. The doctor gave a small smirk as he heard her muffled voice speaking to the girl. It wasn't long before she appeared again with the girl on her hip.

"Not napping then?" he asked. Clara shook her head as Maia yawned. "I might put her down in the crib. Fancy a small nap as well." Clara said as she kissed the girls head.

"Sleepy," Maia muttered and she rested her head on Clara's collar.

"Yeah baby girl, I feel sleepy as well." She said. "If you need me doctor I'll be in my room." He nodded.

"Sweet dreams," He said as Clara left the control room. "My impossible girl and daughter." He smiled. He had an impossible daughter who he loved more than anything in the world. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring which he had brought a few days ago. "all I need now is an impossible wife," he muttered before he put the ring back in his pocket and began to work on fixing the TARDIS. "I just hope she'll say yes."

* * *

**Please feel free to leave me idea's for what to do, I am currently running short of idea's for this fic and would love it for you guys to send me prompts to work on. :) You can do pretty much any age for Maia above 14 months, but please bare in mind I do post them in age order :) so it might be a while before your prompt is posted xxx**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**xsh0wmethestarsx **

**xx**


	9. Maia and the TARDIS

**Prompt **

**NoLongerAGuest: How about this one just Maia and the TARDIS? I mean Idris might like her.**

* * *

15 months

"Doctor I'm going shopping!" Clara informed the doctor. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm sure Clara," the doctor called from the library.

"I'm not taking Maia; she's asleep in the play pen." Clara yelled and waited for the reply but there was nothing but silence. "Alright, I'll be back later. Bye!" She called and walked out of the door.

The doctor walked onto the console and looked up. "What did she say? I wasn't listening."

The TARDIS beeped at him before informing him that Clara had gone shopping at that Maia was downstairs.

"Oh right," the doctor said. "I'll be in the library trying to work out what this is!" he held up a piece of broken metal. "If Maia wakes up, let me know, without dumping gunge on me like last time." The TARDIS beeped again. "No it was not funny, do it again and I'll shut you down!" he said as stormed off towards the library.

Maia slowly opened her eyes. She took a heavy breath and released it on a long sigh. She was laid on her back looking up at the ceiling. She giggled at it before she rolled onto her stomach. She frowned at the blanket, which in the process had cocooned itself around her. She squealed in annoyance and kicked her legs about desperate to get free.

"Dada, Mumma," she called out quietly, screwing up her face when there was no response. "Mumma," she called again a little bit louder. She rolled back onto her back and pulled the blanket off her body. She then pushed herself up and wandered over to the edge of the pen. "Dada!" she cried.

The TARDIS heard Maia's cries and decided not to inform the doctor as he would probably get annoyed with the girl for interrupting his work, which was identifying a part of a blown up Dalek. But he didn't know that. She did consider projecting a Dalek into the library to help him work it out and to let him know about Maia, but instead she projected an image of Clara down at the little girl.

The girl fell back in shock and landed on her bottom. "Mumma hurts," she moaned as she pulled herself back up.

"Sorry Maia, I am not mummy, I am the TARDIS visual interface." It said.

"Not Mumma?" The girl questioned.

"Oh sorry, I'm probably confusing you." She looked down at the child who stared blankly at her. She walked over and reached down to pick the child up and carried her to the console unit. She spun the screen round so that they were looking at it. An image of Clara shopping appeared. "That's mummy Maia." She said pointing towards the image.

Maia squealed in response before turning to look at the women holding her. She mumbled a few words that meant. "Who are you then?"

The interface laughed. "Im the TARDIS."

Maia shook her head in disagreement, before she leant down and slapped the console unit. "TARDIS," she cried.

"Ow, that hurt, you cheeky monkey!" The interface called before she looked at the child in shock. "You've never said that before."

"TAR-DIS." Maia strongly called out again as she went to slap the console.

The interface grabbed her hands and looked at her. "I'm here Maia, please stop slapping me." She laughed as the child placed her hands on her cheeks and smiled at her.

"Tardis," she mumbled. "Dada, Tardis."

The interface laughed and set Maia down on the floor. She looked up at her with a pout set on her plump red lips.

"Yes I'm Daddy's Tardis."

"Dada safe?" she asked.

The interface crouched down to Maia's height before admitting. "Do you choose not to talk in front of your parent's missy because you've said more than you usually say, today?" Maia giggled before repeating, "Dada safe?"

The interface sighed "Yes Maia, I keep you safe, the doctor safe and Cla-" She was interrupted by a loud shout coming from the girl. "Sorry, I keep you safe and mummy and daddy safe. Better?" she asked the girl who gave a slight smirk in response.

"Yes! I've got it!" They heard the doctor cry from the library.

Maia turned towards the door where her father's voice had come from before the interface encouraged. "Go find your daddy Maia," The interface stood up and nodded at the girl before it disappeared.

Maia took a step to the door before she turned and rushed to hug the base of the console. "Luv Tardis!" she cried out happily. It beeped at her before she crawled up the stairs and rushed along the corridor until she reached the library.

"Dada," she screamed when she saw him.

The doctor put the broken piece of Dalek on the table and bent down to open his arms waiting to catch the girl who ran towards him and fell into them. He picked the girl up and hugged her close to his chest. "Hello Maia," he said before he pulled her back and looked at her. "Mummy said you were in the play pen. How did you get out?" he asked.

Maia placed both her palms onto the doctor's cheeks. "Tardis," she giggled.

He doctor pulled her closer and kissed her nose. "What do you mean Tardis Maia?"

"Tardis," Maia responded before she smiled at him.

The doctor smiled back at her. He then sighed. "You had a heart to heart with the Tardis, didn't you?" Maia giggled in response. "Well it's nice to see you getting along." He added. The doctor looked at the piece of Dalek on the table before looking back at Maia. "Well as your awake, I'll come back to that later." He admitted as he carried Maia out of the library and back to the control room.

He set Maia back down as Clara walked through the doors with the shopping. The minute the door's slammed shut the TARDIS released a load of gunge on Clara. She screamed with annoyance and surprise. She dropped the shopping bags on the floor. "You cow," she muttered.

Maia gave a small giggle as the doctor stared in shock. "When I said don't dump gunge on me, that wasn't the invitation to dump it on Clara," he whispered to the machine. He moved round Maia. "Sorry dear," he said to Clara. "You go take a hot shower and I'll put away the shopping, and you," he called to the TARDIS. "Can clean up the gunge." The TARDIS beeped in annoyance at him.

The doctor quickly gathered up the shopping and left with Clara. "Remember I will shut you down and leave you stationary on Earth if you misbehave sexy!" he called.

Maia was still stood by the top of the stairs. "Naughty Tardis," she giggled before she slowly made her way down the stairs to follow after Clara.

The TARDIS beeped and cleared up the gunge. She liked having Maia on board, it brought out a different side to the doctor. A side that the TARDIS approved of.

* * *

**Thank you for the prompt, I had fun writing this !** **Feel free to post any idea's you may have for this fic **

**xsh0wmethestarsx**

**xx**


	10. Would You?

**Thank you to all the people who left reviews, they really make my day :) Remember feel free to post any ideas and what not. **

**Enjoy this Chapter :)**

**xsh0wmethestarsx **

* * *

16 Months 

"What do you say Maia? Should I ask Mummy to marry me?" The doctor asked the girl who was sat at the small table drawing. She looked at him before she held up the piece of paper which contained a load of colourful scribbles.

"Mumma marry dada?" she asked, speaking in a hushed whisper.

"It's alright Maia," he said as he took the paper of the girl and admired the work. "You don't have to whisper, Mummy's at work." She looked at him unimpressed. "Basically Maia," he began. "We can be as loud as we want." He yelled, his voice booming down the corridors.

"Loud!" she cried, which was followed by a small giggle.

The doctor laughed and placed the drawing on the table, before he bent and picked the girl up. "You know what Maia. I think we shall cook her a nice dinner before she gets home and then I will decided whether she's in a good enough mood to ask."

Maia frowned in confusion. "Mumma tired." She exclaimed.

"I don't know Maia, she might be and you know what happens when mummy's tired."

The girl gave a frantic nod. "Moody," she responded. The doctor chuckled.

"Oh Maia," he cried. "You know mummy very well!" She smiled up at him. "Come on then let's start on dinner." He said and began to walk towards the door. Maia screamed and pumped her legs at his side. He sighed and placed her down on the floor, watching as she ran over to the Rag Doll that was in the centre of the room. She picked it up and clutched it to her chest before she ran back to the doctor.

She looked up at him, a small smile set on her lips, before she lifted her arms out and the doctor picked her up. "What is it with that doll Maia?" he asked as he walked towards the kitchen. She sighed and set her head down on his shoulder.

Once reaching the kitchen the doctor placed Maia down on the floor. She watched as he grabbed various ingredients from the cupboards and placed them on the side. She laughed when he dropped the bag of flour onto his foot and he cried out in pain.

"Silly Dadda," Maia exclaimed. "I go draw now," she said and wandered back through the halls to the nursery that the doctor and Clara were currently in the process of decorating.

She walked over and slumped into the lilac chair. A fresh piece of paper lay in front of her. She sighed before she picked up a pink crayon. Clara had never allowed the girl to use felt pens, she was scared that Maia would end up drawing along the walls or something like that.

It was half an hour later when Maia heard the TARDIS doors close, followed by the light footsteps that belonged to Clara coming down the hall, when she rose from the chair and rushed into the hall to greet Clara with a big grin, before she rushed up to her and hugged her legs. "Mumma," Maia cried loudly, hoping the doctor would hear.

Clara braced for the impact when the child rushed towards her, and she immediately bent down and lifted the girl into her arms. "Hey baby," she said as she kissed the girls cheek. She carried her back into the nursery to see if the doctor was in there, she frowned when she found it was empty. "Where's daddy baby girl?" she asked.

Maia sighed before offering. "I don't know," She looked up at Clara a small smirk appearing on her lips. Clara tickled the girl, electing little squeals from her.

"Maia, you do know, where's daddy?"

"Mumma no, stop." The girl cried in between laughs. "Daddy's in the kitchen."

Clara frowned. "What's he doing in the kitchen Maia?" The girl shrugged before she leaned forward and Clara placed her on the ground. Once her feet hit the floor she rushed passed Clara towards the kitchen.

"Dadda," Maia cried. "Mumma back."

Clara rolled her eyes and followed the girl down the hall.

Entering the dining room (which lead through to the kitchen) she was surprised to see the table set and a candle lit in the centre. The doctor walked over to Maia and scooped her up in his arms. "Please take a seat madam," he said gesturing towards the table. "And I will be through with the first course shortly." He carried Maia through to the kitchen and set her down on the counter top.

"Now Maia," he said as he placed a small chef's hat on her head. "I need you to take these breadsticks through to mummy. Can you do that?" The girl nodded and the doctor placed her back on the ground. He handed her a small pot filled with breadsticks. "Also Maia, once you've given them to Mummy go stand by your chair, okay?"

Maia nodded and slowly began to walk out to Clara. She smiled as the girl handed over the breadsticks. "Here you go mummy," she said simply before she rushed off to stand by her chair. Clara placed the breadsticks on the table as the doctor walked into the room with two bowls of spaghetti balanced on his hands. He placed one down in front of Clara another in front of Maia's chair, he then dashed back of to the kitchen to grab his.

Maia waited patiently as the doctor put his bowl on the table before he lifted the girl into the chair.

"Before we begin," The doctor said. "I'd like to say something." Clara stared up at him before she glanced to the little girl who was trying to hold back a smirk.

The doctor walked round to Clara, who had her hands grasped nervously in her lap. He knelt down and wrapped his hands around hers. "Clara Oswald. From the minute you came away with me I fell in love with you," he began.

Clara smiled, she knew what was coming.

"And since having Maia, I've realised that my love for you has grown stronger every day." He took one hand away and dug into his pocket. "So Clara Oswald, will you marry me?" he asked holding out the ring.

Clara stared into his big green eye. "Yes, of course I'll marry you doctor!" she cried as he slipped the ring onto her finger before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. The doctor pulled her back and looked at her, "My beautiful impossible girl," he told her before he kissed her, laughing when Maia squealed from the end of the table.

"Dinner!" she cried.

"Alright Maia," the doctor said as he pulled away and moved over to his seat. "You can eat now." She smiled happily at him before she tucked into the first meal the doctor had cooked for them, the first of many to come.


	11. Happy Birthday Clara!

17 months 

"Mumma," Clara woke up to the sounds of a toddler fidgeting between her and the doctor on the bed. They had stayed the night at Clara's dad's and Maia had refused to sleep in the travel cot, spending most of the night wailing until 1 o'clock when Clara finally got out of bed and settled the girl between them. She rolled of her side and onto her back and closed her eyes, not wanting to wake up.

Maia got free of the duvet and clambered on top of Clara and sat down on her stomach. "Mumma Birthday," she cried and yanked the duvet down off Clara. The doctor sat up and laughed as Maia fell forward to lie against Clara's chest, her hand coming up around the girls back to secure her in place.

"Thank you Maia, I do know it's my birthday," Clara said.

Maia sighed against Clara, before Clara shifted the girl setting her in her lap so she could sit up with her back resting against the headboard of the bed. Maia looked up at her with red sleepy eyes. Clara brushed the hair out of the girls face before she brought her closer to kiss her cheeks and nose and then settled her against her body, quietly humming to the girl.

"Happy Birthday Love," the doctor whispered as he pecked a kiss on Clara's cheek, he then leant back to grab a card and small present that were sat on the bedside table. She smiled up at him. "The present's from Maia," he admitted. "We left her card downstairs, so you could open it at breakfast"

Clara smiled. "I'll open the present with her card then," she said as she broke the seal on the pale blue envelope she held. The doctor watched as her eyes carefully studied the card, and when she finished she leant over to give him a quick kiss, both laughing when Maia mumbled something and they were unsure whether she was asleep or not.

Clara glanced over her shoulder to look at the child before she nodded. The doctor smiled and climbed out of bed. "I'm going to shower and get dressed," he said and wandered through to the joining bathroom. Clara smiled when she heard the water running and the shower door close. She pulled Maia back and laid her down on the bed next to her, placing pillow's either side to make sure she didn't roll off the bed whilst Clara got out and went over to the draws to look for something that the girl could wear.

After settling on purple and black striped leggings and a purple top, she set the clothes on the bed and wandered through to the bathroom to find the doctor stood at the sink brushing his teeth. She pecked him on the cheek before announcing. "I'm getting in the shower; Maia's asleep on the bed. Do not wake her." He nodded and left the bathroom.

The doctor was quick in getting changed and he wandered out of the bedroom and downstairs before Clara had even finished in the shower. He smiled at Dave who was currently cooking breakfast in the kitchen and he wandered through to the lounge where he found Linda and Clara's Gran sat down talking.

"Good morning Ladies," he said politely. Linda turned to look at him before turning back and rolling her eyes.

"Hello, you must be Clara's fiancé. I've heard lots of nice things about you." Clara's gran said. The doctor smiled at her.

"Tea of Coffee?" he heard Dave shout from the kitchen.

"Urm, Coffee please Dave." He responded. "Oh and can you get Maia's bottle out of the fridge and place it on the side please." He walked over and sat on the sofa. "Clara can sort that out when she comes down in a bit."

"Oh yes, I've heard about Maia, the little girl you and Clara have adopted. Where is she? I can't wait to meet her. Dave says she's a lovely little girl."

The doctor smiled as Dave walked in with his drink, he handed the mug over to the doctor who took a sip before replying, "Maia's upstairs asleep on our bed. Clara's just finishing in the shower. She needs to get dressed then she said she was going to sort Maia out." He took another sip. "But no, Maia's out cold on our bed. She had a pretty rough night."

Linda stood up. "Don't we all know," she scolded. "You should really teach the child not to cry during the early hours of the night. Doesn't she know there are other people who are trying to sleep?"

"Linda," Dave said harshly. "That was Maia's first night away from home. She was probably scared that's why she was crying. And it wasn't like it was all night. Clara got up to her at about 1 ish."

The doctor nodded. "Yeah, Clara got up at 1, and settled Maia in our bed. Her cries didn't stop until about half two though, so we didn't get much sleep."

Clara appeared into the living room moments later. She had Maia held against her as the child was slowly waking from slumber. "Morning everybody," she said cheerfully as she shifted Maia onto her hip.

"Morning," the all grumbled in response.

"Happy Birthday Dear," Clara's gran said as she held out a red envelope. Clara walked over and bent down to kiss her Gran on the cheeks before she took the envelope.

"Thanks Gran," she said. "I'll open it in a while. Just need to sort madam here out first." She turned to face the doctor who was beginning to stand. "Can you take her while I sort out her breakfast?" she asked.

He shook his head and gestured towards the sofa. "It's your birthday, you take a seat and I'll go sort it out." Clara smiled gratefully at him and sat down on the sofa, shifting Maia again to cradle her to her body whilst she watched her eyes open lazily.

Dave and Linda stood up and left the room to sort out breakfast for everybody, leaving Clara and Maia in the room with Clara's Gran. Maia squeaked before she yawned and looked up at Clara. Clara used a hand to brush down her brown curls before she lifted the child to sit on her knees.

"She's beautiful Clara," Clara's Gran said. "Very pretty and strangely takes after you, even though you're not biologically related." Clara bent down and kissed the top of Maia's head as she gave another small yawn.

"Thanks Gran, here do you want to take her?" she asked, slipping her hands under Maia's arms to lift the girl. Clara's Gran smiled as Clara sat Maia down on her knees and Clara watched as the girl looked in confusion at Clara before she leant back into the women. "Excuse me for a moment, just need the toilet," Clara said. "Maia, stay with Grandma. There's a good girl." She then left the room.

"You're a very pretty little girl," Gran whispered to Maia, who in return muttered a 'Thank You' before she leant her head back to face her. "Very polite as well, I can see your mummy and daddy have brought you up well." She smiled up at her.

"Mumma birthday," Maia mumbled.

"Yes it is your mummy's birthday. But it doesn't mean that she has to be the only one receiving gifts."

Maia stared at her in confusion as she leant forward and dove into her hand bag. She produced a small parcel in which she handed it to Maia. "For you, my great granddaughter." Maia looked at her wide eyed. Clara stepped back into the room and watched the girl on her Grandmothers lap.

"Look Mummy," she exclaimed and held out the parcel towards Clara. She smiled at her Gran before encouraging Maia to open the parcel. Clara knew what it was. And she smiled as Maia examined the little blanket with a toy elephant. She squealed and hugged it close to her before she turned round and hugged her Grandmother.

Gran laughed and hugged the girl to her body. Maia released and dropped to the ground and rushed over to Clara when she heard Dave call out breakfast. Clara picked the girl up and kissed her neck as she pulled her in close. "Come on then baby, let's get breakfast." She turned to Gran. "You coming Gran?" she asked.

The women nodded and smiled at Clara. "Oh how your mother would love to see you now, so mature and a wonderful mother to such a beautiful girl. She would love what you've done for Maia, Clara."

Clara gave a small smile. "I know she would, I wish she was here to see that."

"Oh Clara," Gran called. "She's always here. Don't you ever forget that? Now shall we go get breakfast?"

Clara nodded and walked through to the kitchen. "Another birthday, another year older, Hey Maia what do you think is mummy old?" Maia giggled and shook her head.

"Mummy pretty," she responded and dropped her head on Clara's shoulder. "Luv Mummy,"

"Aw baby. I love you too."


	12. Gran

**Prompt: More Clara's Gran and Maia! Like baby sitting while Clara works or when The Doctor is on an adventure. Sort of like telling Maia stories of her childhood. Well something like that! Lol**

* * *

17 Months (Again)

Clara was stood outside her Gran's bungalow watching the TARDIS depart. She smiled, knowing the man inside had to rush of to save the universe quickly, whilst Clara had to work and Maia was going to stay at Clara's Grans. She bent down and picked Maia up before walking up the drive to the front door. She was about to knock when it flew open.

"Clara, Maia. Come in, come in."

Clara smiled at her Gran and stepped inside. "Can't stay long Gran, running a bit late for work." She set Maia down and she watched as the girl gripped nervously at her trousers. Clara ran her hand over the brown curls covering her head, before kneeling down to look at the girl. "Daddy will be by to pick you up later sweetie. Now you behave for Gran okay?" Maia nodded and Clara kissed the girl before she pulled her into a hug. She stood up and turned to her Gran. "She shouldn't need much, the doctor said he'd pick her up around 1 ish, so don't worry about feeding her lunch or anything. She has a cup with juice in it in her bag, which…"

Clara felt her Grans hand grip her shoulder. "Clara she'll be fine, you don't need to worry." She said reassuringly. "I'll look after her, now you get off to work. You don't want to be any later do you?"

Clara shook her head and headed towards the door. "Bye!" she called before she pulled the door open and walked down the drive to the car that was parked there. The car, she knew the doctor had left for her to use when the TARDIS wasn't there, or she wasn't within walking distance of her destination. She opened the door and climbed in. She quickly gazed to the window on the left and smiled at the little girl, who she knew had probably dragged a chair to stand on so she could wave goodbye. She gave a quick wave before she shut the door and drove off.

Gran helped Maia off the chair, and she watched as the girl stood still and motionless in the centre of the room. Doing nothing but clutching onto the Rag Doll that she loved so much. She put the chair back in its original place before she bent down in front of the girl. "It's a nice day Maia, do you want to go and feed some fish?" She smiled at the girl who looked at her like Clara did.

"Fishy?" she asked.

Gran nodded. "I see you've already got shoes on, so let me get mine on and we'll put our coats on and I'll take you to the lake down the road," she sighed. "I used to take your mummy there when she was younger. She loved feeding the fish and ducks." Maia smiled at her and she waited patiently as Gran put her shoes on. They put their coats on and before they left Gran went through to the kitchen to grab the bread she had saved for the fish.

Maia's small hand grasped in hers, she smiled as the child walked the entire way to the lake. Maia enjoyed throwing the bits of bread to the fish, squealing when they would come up and take it with a small popping noise. Once all the bread was gone, Maia and Gran sat down on the bench for a while.

"Your mummy fell in that lake once Maia," she told the girl who had a fixed gaze on her. "She was about three and she threw a ball in for my dog to get it, although she forgot to let go of the ball and she lost her balance and toppled in." Maia giggled slightly. "She was lucky it wasn't very deep, but I was able to pull her out and she had to spend the rest of the day in wet clothes as she didn't have anything to change into."

"Yucky," Maia responded as she pulled a face. "Don't like wet." She exclaimed.

Gran laughed. "I don't blame you Maia." She said before she released a sigh. Maia looked up at her Gran with a smile, turning away when a few ducks waddled passed. Maia squealed and jumped off the bench to slowly walk after them, laughing when the increased their pace and ran away from her. Once they were gone Maia walked back over to Gran who was stood up, she held out her hand and Maia immediately reached up and grabbed it. "Your Mum also got chased by ducks, didn't want to throw the piece of bread she had hold off and ended up running away from a load of hungry ducks." She said as they began to walk home.

"Silly mummy," Maia implied.

Gran nodded. "Silly mummy indeed."

Surprisingly Maia walked the rest of the way home. Once inside the warm house, Gran helped Maia remove her coat and shoes before she ushered the girl into the living room. She took a quick glance to the clock which read 11 o'clock before she wandered back through to the hall to grab Maia's bag.

Inside the bag, Gran found that Clara had packed lots of toys in case the child got bored, a change of clothes, a blanket and her bottle, which Maia immediately took hold of the second it was placed on the floor. Gran smiled up at Maia who was gulping down her drink. "Someone was thirsty then?" she said, as Maia finished off the bottle. She frowned when she pointed towards the bag. "What do you want Maia?" she asked.

"Blocks," Maia responded simply and she smiled when Gran pulled them out and tipped them onto the floor. The girl quietly sat herself down on the floor and lost herself as she built numerous towers and knocked them down. Gran watched her before she settled in the arm chair and read a book.

Before long it was 1 o'clock and the doctor was knocking on the door. "Daddy!" the girl squealed as Gran got up to go and let him in.

The doctor smiled at her as he wandered passed her into the living room and immediately ran over to the little girl on the floor bending down to pick her up before he spun her round in a circle as she cried out happily. Gran watched as she quietly began to pick up the bricks, stuffing them into the bag before she checked everything was inside.

"I think that's everything." She said to the doctor as she handed him the bag.

"Thank you so much for looking after her, I normally would but I was busy with work this morning." He lied. Gran came over and kissed the girls cheek and she giggled as she gripped onto her father tighter.

"It was my pleasure. We went down to the lake for a bit and fed the fish, then we came back and Maia spent the entire time playing with her blocks. She was ever so quiet, you would have never of thought I'd have a baby here." She smiled sweetly.

The doctor shifted Maia up, as she was slowly sliding off his hip, and he began to walk towards the door. "Come on then you, let's get some lunch. He told Maia before he turned back to Clara's gran. "Thank you so much," he said again.

Gran smiled and waved as she watched the pair walk down the drive. She watched as Maia raised her hand to wave "Bye Gran," she heard Maia call before the doctor carried her into the TARDIS.

"Bye Maia," she mumbled as she watched the TARDIS disappear into thin air and she smiled. She knew the girl inside had a loving family, with parents who loved her with everything they had. And with that thought she closed her front door and wandered back to her chair to take a nap.

"Few," she said to herself. "Who knew babysitting could be so hard?"

* * *

**Hope you all had a good Easter, mine was okay but I didn't eat a lot of chocolate as I spent most of the day in bed because I was ill :( which was good for me as It meant I could spend the entire day writing :) **

**Thank you for the prompt, I enjoyed writing about Maia and Clara's Gran :) **

**Anyway until next time**

**xsh0wmethestarsx (I'm bound to spell my username wrong one day lol)**


	13. Bath Time

**PROMPT: Make Maia find the ring the Doctor is going to propose to Clara with and, I dunno, use it as a chew toy- **_**Im going to change it a little bit as the doctor has already proposed.**_

18 Months:

It was the same usual process Clara went through each evening to bath Maia. She had to remove all her jewellery because Maia didn't like the bath and on the odd occasion she had attempted to grab at Clara's necklace in hope that she wouldn't be placed into the tub.

She usually kept her engagement ring on, but tonight Maia needed a hair wash and Clara decided she didn't want to damage the ring in anyway. So she slipped it of her finger, before she stood up and went to find Maia.

Maia knew that bath time was at half six, so when Clara began to run the bath at 6:25, Maia took that as her cue to run and hide. Maia's hiding skills weren't the best, therefore only delaying bath time by a couple of seconds, or a few minutes if the doctor helped her hide. But in the end he would tell Clara where she's hiding, just so he wouldn't get into trouble himself.

That night it was different. Maia was too absorbed in playing that she didn't hear the water running. Nor did she hear Clara's footsteps coming down the hall to collect her. It wasn't until Clara lifted Maia off the ground, and she knew what was happening. Clara carried Maia into the bathroom and put her down on the floor. She crouched down to her height and removed her clothes before she stood and lifted Maia into the bath.

Maia was sat down in the water and in response she splashed the water over Clara to show her annoyance. Clara looked at her, and she only giggled. Clara began to gently tip water over Maia's head and she cried out. "Maia sit still," Clara said sternly, she was very tired from a whole day of teaching and just wanted to get to bed. She went to pour the water over Maia's head but she ducked out of the way and Clara ended up with water up her arm. "Maia, Please!" she cried. "I'm too tired for this nonsense, just sit still and let me wash your hair!"

The doctor heard Clara telling the girl off and wandered through to the bathroom. "What's going on in here?" he asked looking from a pouting Maia to a very tired Clara. Clara sighed; he could tell she just wanted to collapse in bed. "You know what Clara you go and get into bed, I'll take care of this." He said kneeling down in front of the tub and rubbing shampoo onto his hands, before he applied it to the top of Maia's head.

"Thank you," Clara muttered, as she stood up to leave.

Maia sat patiently as the doctor washed her hair and body, before he pulled the girl, wrapped in a towel into his arms. That was when she spotted the ring. "Mamma's!" Maia cried pointing at the object. He picked it of the side and handed it to the child.

"Don't lose it; you can give it to mummy when you are dressed and ready for bed." The doctor said. Maia nodded with understanding and she gripped the object close to her chest. He carried Maia into her nursery and laid her down on the changing table while he went over to the wardrobe to pick out some pyjamas for the girl. He settled on a white top and bottoms with red strawberries on them. He smiled at the girl as he began to dress her.

Maia brought her hands up in front of her; she focused on the ring she was holding. For a while she stared at it, judging whether she could chew it or not. Then she brought it down to her mouth and attempted to chew it. She pulled it out and frowned at it before trying again. The doctor laughed and quickly took the ring of Maia. "I know you've got your final teeth coming through and I know it hurts baby but I don't think mummy will be impressed if we give it back to her covered in slobber. Do you?" he asked her as he tucked the ring into his pocket and pulled Maia into his arms. She laid her head down on his shoulder and yawned. "Right then, let's go say goodnight to mummy."

He carried Maia into Clara's bedroom, lightly knocking on the door before he walked in. Clara sat up and smiled weakly at them. Maia was placed on the edge of the bed and the doctor watched as she crawled up to Clara and hugged at her side. "Sorry Mumma," she mumbled before she yawned.

Clara pulled the girl up onto her chest and she kissed her head. "It's alright baby, mummy is just a bit tired. I know you don't like the bath." Maia sighed and laid her head down on top of Clara's chest and she closed her eyes as Clara was gently rubbing at her back.

The doctor smiled and put his hands in his pockets. He frowned when he felt the ring. "Oh Clara," he cried. "You left this in the bathroom, had to confiscate it of Maia who thought it was something she could chew on." Clara gave a small laugh and leant over to offer the doctor her hand whilst he slid the ring onto her finger. He applied a small kiss to it when it was back where it belonged before she pulled her hand away to wrap it securely over the toddler, at her chest, back.

Maia had fallen asleep at Clara's chest and she smiled lazily down at the infant. "She's got the right idea," she mumbled and lay back down.

"Do you want me to put her in the crib?" the doctor asked. Clara shook her head and lifted the covers so she could climb underneath. She laid Maia at her side as the doctor laid down the other side of the child, almost sandwiching her between their bodies.

"She can sleep here tonight, won't hurt anybody." Clara said. The doctor smiled and rested his head down on his pillow.

"Alright then, get some sleep. Goodnight my impossible fiancé."

Clara laughed and closed her eyes. The doctor watched as her breathing slowed and Clara fell asleep. He smiled when Maia shifted closer to her and she protectively wrapped her arm around the girl. She was happy and he knew it.


	14. Just A Lil' Bit of Love

**can you do one where the doctor and clara having sexs and the doctor gets clara pregnant and they have a baby boy and when the **

**doctor and clara look afder it maia gets jealous so she playes up for them and they all get a house to move in**

4 Years

Clara knew Maia would be a problem after she returned from the hospital, following her sons birth, Christmas Day. After going into labour in the early hours of 23rd December, and welcoming Logan James, shortly before midnight, Clara and The Doctor couldn't have been more happy. After Maia, had turned three, it had been Clara's wish to give her another sibling to play with, and shortly before her fourth birthday Clara had conceived with their first biological child.

But as soon as Clara stepped onto the console on December 25th she knew something was wrong when her 4 year old daughter rushed off down the corridors, instead of coming over to greet her. The Doctor came up behind her with their son in the car seat, all tightly wrapped to protect him from the winter the car seat on the floor, he gripped Clara's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "She'll come around Clara, she's probably nervous with Logan," Clara managed a small smile as she moved from The Doctor's grip to pick up their son from the car seat, and cradle him in her arms. "I hope so," she muttered, as she carried Logan off down the stairs towards the bedrooms.

By the time Clara had fed Logan and placed him down in the crib that now occupied the bedroom, Clara hoped that Maia had come round to her grabbed the baby monitor and wandered back through the halls to the console room. The Doctor was sat on the stairs reading a book, and Clara smiled at a memory of her and Maia entering the room to find The Doctor doing the same thing. "Maia?" Clara asked and The Doctor looked up from his book. Library, i believe." he said. Clara nodded and began the short journey to the Library.

The Doctor was right, Maia was sat at the table with a load of colouring pencils. Clara slowly walked into the room and sat down beside her. "Hey baby girl." she said softly. "Hi Mummy," Maia's voice was soft and quiet.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart," Maia looked up from her drawing, she very gently crawled across to Clara's lap. When Clara didn't stop her she snuggled up close to her.

"I missed you mummy," she muttered softly. Clara smiled, Maia had always been a mummy's girl. She pressed a kiss into Maia's dark curls. "Missed you too baby girl, but mummy's back now, and I'm not leaving again for a while."

They stayed cuddled up close for a while but a shrill of a baby's cry broke them apart. "Stay," Maia pleaded. "Stay mummy, please." Clara shook her head. "I have to go check on Logan sweetie." Clara told Maia. Maia reluctantly moved of Clara's lap. She headed towards the Library door. "You can stay here Maia, I'll come back." Clara said. Maia shrugged. "I'm gonna go find daddy." Clara watched as Maia left. She too then, stood and made her way towards Logan.

* * *

Maia cautiously wandered up towards the console, where the doctor was trying to fix the TARDIS with a guide. "Daddy," she hesitated, but laughed when the doctor stood upright and wacked his head.

"Hello my princess," he said as he crawled out and walked over to Maia, picking her up and holding her to his chest. She giggled. "Hi Daddy." he set her on the floor, then turned to the console unit. "Ah Maia, can you do me a favour, and crawl through that hole and flick the red switch? then I can get us all home to open presents, because if I remember it's Christmas..." Maia grinned wildly at him and got down to crawl through the gap.

Once she had flicked the red switch she proceeded to crawl out, but on the way she hit her head. Her wail echoed round the room, and the TARDIS as Clara stepped up on the console, Logan cradled within her arms, suckling at her breast. The Doctor immediately pulled the screaming girl into his arms, but she pushed at his chest and reached for Clara. "Mummy," she cried.

Clara shook her head again, "I'm sorry baby girl, but I've got Logan. I'll hold you after." Maia screamed louder at Clara's words. "No, Mummy." She screamed. "Mummy hurts." she turned and pushed at the doctors chest, and he put her down on the floor. Maia ran over to Clara and tugged on her cardigan. "Up mummy. up!"

Clara sighed. "No Maia, Later." she told the girl. "Go to daddy."

Maia shook her head in anger. "I don't want Daddy. I want mummy!" she screeched before she ran out of the room, leaving Clara and The Doctor in shock.

Clara collapsed into the chair, Logan still suckling away, "What is wrong with her?" she sighed. "She's never acted like that before." The Doctor came over and kneeled in front of Clara. He stroked Logan's cheek, and looked up at Clara. "I'll go find out, you stay here." He stood and kissed her forehead. "Don't stress out, we'll find out what's wrong." he said, before he rushed down the corridor following the path that their daughter took.

* * *

She kept running, down all the corridors she knew too well. Running to a place where she knew, nobody would find her. Reaching the open door she ran into the magical forest only she knew about. The door shut quietly behind her. Maia ran through the pathway to the big tree in the centre, she circled it a few times before she plopped down on the floor under it. "I've been replaced." she muttered. "They don't love me."

The TARDIS knew Maia wanted to be alone for a while, so she sent the doctor on a wild goose chase, constantly changing the corridors wherever he ran. "Sexy, not now please!" he called. "I need to find her, put things right!" he pleaded.

Although he was the other end of the TARDIS from the forest, The doctor suddenly found himself at a door. He studied it carefully. Engraved within the door were the words 'Maia's Forest'. The doctor smiled. Knowing that she had somewhere to go when she wanted to be alone. He gently knocked, then pushed open the silver door.

Maia's head spun round when she heard the door open. She smiled weakly when she saw her father approaching her. "How did you find this place?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Oh someone told me."

"It wasn't mummy," Maia quickly shot back. "She doesn't know about this place."

The Doctor shook his head and came and sat beside his daughter. "It wasn't mummy, sweetie." he pulled the small girl into his lap. "Now are you going to tell me what that was about after hitting your head."

"I just wanted Mummy," she muttered quietly. "Mummy always makes things better,"

The Doctor kissed the back of Maia's head. "I know she does Princess, but why did you kick off when she said no?"

"Mummy doesn't love me." she whispered quietly. "Mummy's got new baby."

"oh baby," the doctor comforted. "Don't think that, mummy loves you. You're her baby girl. You'll always be her baby girl. Mummy is just going to be busy with Logan for a while, but when she's not she'll always come spend time with you."

Maia looked up at the doctor. "Promise?" she asked. The doctor smiled.

"You'll have to ask that to mummy."

"But mummy's busy with Logan,"

"Well, Daddy want's a cuddle with Logan, so while I do that you can have mummy time, do you want that?."

Maia nodded and the doctor shifted her off his lap and stood. "Carry me?" Maia asked and in one swift motion the doctor picked Maia up and carried her through to the bedroom where Clara was now, with Logan. The Doctor stood Maia on her feet and held out his arms. "My turn" he said, motioning at Logan. Clara handed Logan over to the doctor, and she watched as Maia picked at the hem of her dress. She lifted the girl into her arms. "Come on baby," she said as she carried her out the room.

Clara took Maia into the Library and she set her down on the soft sofa that was in the centre of the room. She knelt in front of the girl and brought her chin up so she could look into her eyes. "I'm sorry mummy," Maia whispered. "I got upset because I thought you liked Logan better than me." Clara brought Maia into her arms, and she hugged her real tight. "Never Maia, Never." she told the girl. "Never think I don't love you. You're my baby girl, I'll always love you."

"Always?" Maia questioned, and Clara confirmed her answer with a strong nod. "Always Maia."

The duo pulled apart when The Doctor entered the room with Logan, "I've just settled us at the house, I think it's present time." Maia looked at Clara, a big grin on her face.

"Go on," Clara said, and Maia jumped off the sofa and rushed off through the TARDIS.

The Doctor came over and settled Logan in her arms. He squealed and both parents laughed.

"Well then," The Doctor said. "Here we go again."


	15. Within My Reach

**Hello! Sorry I've been gone for a long time, as you will probably notice, I've given up with going in age order so the stories will probably jump around now, sorry. anyway enjoy another story:)**

Within My Reach

12 Months

Clara sat the baby girl on the brightly coloured floor of the nursery, her brow furrowed as her bright eyes scanned the room. Clara too, let her eyes gaze around the room. Along with Maia there were 5 infants in the room, that would be the total of this class. Maia gazed up a Clara, a look of worry spread over her face. Clara got down on the floor and sat with Maia. "I'll stay for a little bit baby girl, but then I've got to go to work."

"Mumma stay?" Maia mumbled, and Clara nodded and pulled the girl onto her lap.

"Mummy, will stay and play for a little bit yes." Clara held onto Maia and reached forward slightly to grab a pink ball to hand to Maia. The girl rolled of Clara's lap and crawled after it when Clara rolled it along the floor. She squealed and curled her small frame around it, laughing when another little girl around her age tried to take it from her.

"Naa," Maia cried. Clara laughed and stood up. She walked over to Maia, and picked her up.

The other little girl, who was by Maia was also lifted into the air. Clara turned and looked at the person who had done that, and she smiled as she recognised the fathers face. "Danny, hi," Clara chirped.

The girl in Danny's arms squealed and reached towards Maia, who still had hold of the ball.

"Hi Clara," he greeted, then he bent down and placed his daughter on the floor, whilst Clara did the same to Maia.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Clara said, and Danny smiled

Danny's daughter grinned at Clara before she crawled across to Maia and pulled the girl into a firm hug. "Tori, be gentle." Danny warned, he then turned back to Clara. "Yeah, that's my daughter Victoria, or Tori for short."

Maia screamed at the girl when she batted the ball out of Maia's reach and crawled after it. Danny stopped the girl by picking her up and holding her on his hip. Clara laughed, as Maia dissolved into tears. She crawled over to Clara, and using the material of Clara's trousers she pulled herself to stand. "Mumma," She wailed. Clara lifted the girl into her arms. "I'll see you at school," she said to Danny as he walked off, and gently scolded his daughter.

Maia dropped her head onto Clara's collar, as Clara rubbed her back in soothing motions to calm the girl down. She quickly glanced up at the clock that was hung up on the wall and she sighed, she really needed to be making a move. With Maia in her arms, Clara slowly dropped to her knees before she found another toy. She picked it up and handed it to Maia, who was reaching for it, her tears now forgotten. Pressing a kiss to the back of Maia's head, Clara chose this moment to slip quietly out of the room. She handed Maia over to the attendant, who was using the toy as a distraction towards Maia. "I'll be back later," she muttered quietly to the child. "I love you." With that, she stood and made her way out of the building.

The attendant placed Maia on the floor by a boy with bright orange hair. He smiled at Maia, and Maia looked at the attendant unsure. "Rupert, be nice." she told the boy, who was slightly older than Maia. He only grinned then crawled away to play with Tori, who was busy with blocks. Danny still sat by her side.

Danny then kissed the top of Tori's head and stood to leave. Maia watched, and in that moment she wandered where Clara had gone. Her eyes scanned the room for the woman, but she couldn't see her. Her breathing became heavy and suddenly she burst into a round of horrible sobs. Danny turned to Maia, and he made his way over to her as the attendant pulled the girl into her arms. "Is she alright?" he asked, and Maia clutched onto the women, he chest shaking with each ragged breath she took.

"Mumma," she screamed.

"She'll be fine," The attendant reassured as Maia buried her head into her shoulder, still crying out for Clara.

"Oh alright, I just work with her mother that's all. Anyway, I'm leaving now, my wife will pick Tori up at about 2 ish."

The attendant, whose name was Amy, nodded and gently began to sway to attempt to calm Maia down. "Thank you Mr Pink, have a good day." she smiled as he left the room. She turned to Maia whose cried had died down, but her breathing was still ragged and her body still shook with fear. "She'll come back sweetie," she told the girl before she turned to join the other infants and attendants.

* * *

Clara sat in the staffroom during her free period first thing that morning, she was halfway through marking her year 8 class's books when Danny walked in.

"I knew I'd find you in here," he said. "Free period?" He made himself a cup of tea, then proceeded to sit next to Clara at the table. She nodded and took a sip of her drink. "Clara I have to ask, does Maia suffer from separation anxiety?"

Clara shrugged, "Not that I'm aware of why?" she turned to him, giving him her full attention.

"It's just she burst into a round of horrible sobs as I was leaving, and was screaming for you. I left before Amy could calm her down."

Clara managed a weak smile before Danny stood up. "I've got to go, see you later?" Nodding weakly, Clara tried to focus back on her work, but all she could think about was Maia.

* * *

Clara could see Amy through the nursery window. Maia clutched at her chest as the women was gently pacing the room. Clara gave a heavy sigh and made her way into the building and she headed towards the classroom. Pushing open the door, she could see that Maia had picked up her head from Amy's shoulder to look which adult had now appeared.

Maia's eyes fell to the door, and once she saw her mothers stance stood there she dissolved into loud sobs and reached out for her. Clara crossed the short spaced over to Maia, and she took her from Amy and held her to her chest. Maia gripping tightly to her purple jumper. She smiled greatly at Amy. "Thank you so much." she said as her daughters sobs turned into hiccups.

"No problem Clara, I think she may have a touch of separation anxiety, but if you keep bringing her here it will slowly go away. It's nothing to be worried about, she just loves her mummy."

Clara smiled then touched her lips to Maia's temple. "Come on baby girl," she told Maia. "Let's go see Daddy."


	16. Do You Know Me?

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'm extremely tired so this may not be the best fic I've written but hey. we're all not perfect. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed Halloween, I had a scary movie fest, by myself because I am cool. but I got to write so that was okay. anyway Enjoy! 3**

19 Months 

"Clara, it won't kill Maia if we go back in time." The doctor exclaimed as he glanced to the girl on his hip who was grinning up at him before looking at Clara who stared at him, unimpressed with his suggestion. "Just a quick trip, please Clara?" he begged and then pouted. Maia squealed and laughed, and then she reached out to Clara.  
"Mum," she hummed as Clara took the girl into her arms. Clara looked at the girl who settled against her before she sighed.  
"Fine, but don't go crossing paths with Maia's timeline." She said. The doctor smiled up at her. "Well actually doctor. I've been thinking. Could we?"  
"Could we go and find who Maia's biological mother is?" he interrupted. "Yes Clara we can, but we mustn't talk to her or in any way let her come across Maia." He poked the infant in the stomach, making her giggle in response, before he rushed around the console flicking the buttons and sending them off to a date when Maia was a baby.

Clara was first out of the TARDIS. She stepped out, clutching Maia to her side as she checked out her surroundings. "Mum," Maia hummed quietly against Clara. She looked down to the girl and pressed a quick kiss to her temple.  
"Shh, we've got to be quiet baby." She told the girl as she turned to face the doctor who was just locking the TARDIS. "Right, where are we?" she asked him as he walked up to them.  
"Southampton. June 1911." He said. Clara nodded.  
"Right so, is this the day Maia was born?" she asked. The doctor nodded before he glanced at the pair, Clara stood in Jean shorts and a t-shirt, whilst Maia supported a green summer dress.  
"Actually might not be and you might want to put something age appropriate on." He told Clara and handed her the TARDIS keys. "I'll be here, now hurry." Clara laughed and took Maia back into the TARDIS to change.

The doctor leant back against the TARDIS and folded his arms. He laughed as numerous children ran past him, playing some sort of game. A small boy ran up to him with a ball. "Do you want to play Mister? It's us children against the adults. It's going to be great fun!" he exclaimed. The doctor smiled and tapped the TARDIS. "We'll see. I'd better talk to the miss's first." He said as Clara emerged from the doors. He smiled and the little boy ran off.  
"I take it from your face you like it?" she asked.  
"No, it's absolutely dreadful Clara…" he began and Maia squealed. "And Maia thinks you should change." He joked as he held out his arm which Clara used her free arm to link with. "Now Mrs Smith, I've been invited to play a game of football with the local children." He told Clara as they walked up the street towards a big green.  
"I hope you'll go easy on them doctor, they're just kids." She responded.  
"Are you saying I can go then?" he asked hopefully.  
"You were asking my permission? Of course you can play!" she replied.

She laughed as they reached the field and the doctor nodded to her before he ran off to listen to the game rules. Maia screamed with annoyance in Clara's ear and began to kick her legs, which were dangling either side of Clara. "Maia stop," Clara told the girl firmly, who in response screwed up her face and began to wail. "Maia, no." she told the girl who continued to wail. Other people on the field turned to give Clara a sympathetic look, as she struggled to calm Maia down. She sighed and placed the wailing girl on the floor. She imagined the girl would stop crying but instead Maia gave a loud screech and tugged on the edge of Clara's dress before she held her arms out. "Mumma, Up" she wailed. "Up."

Clara sighed again and bent to lift Maia as the girls hand snaked around her neck and she pushed her face into Clara's shoulder. Clara held the girl to her chest as she gently bounced her in attempt to stop her cries. "Hey what's this nonsense baby?" she said to the girl who released a shaky sigh by her ear. Clara then realised that the girl hadn't slept for a while, she had been running a fever over the past few days that had kept her awake all night crying. In sudden realisation Clara began to rock the girl against her chest. After a while the girl moved her hands and pulled her face up to twist round and watch what was happening.

Still rocking Maia, Clara looked up to the players on the pitch and she saw that they had arranged themselves ready for the match to begin. She smiled as she saw the doctor stood between two plant pots, which she presumed they were using as goal posts. "Your dad Maia," she whispered to the girl, who had stopped crying and had now tucked her index finger into her mouth slightly. "Your dad can't even kick a ball and yet they've placed him in goal." Maia sadly sighed and dropped her head back onto Clara's shoulder, mumbling quietly as her eyelids dropped shut.

"If you don't mind me saying Madam," a man began to Clara. "She's a pretty little thing." Clara smiled; she always smiled when people spoke about Maia. She turned round to face the gentleman who spoke, but glanced down to Maia, not seeing his face.  
"Thank you,"  
"If you don't mind me asking what's her name?"  
"Maia," Clara responded, and the little girl moved slightly at the sound of her name before she rested peacefully against her chest. Clara lifted her gaze up to stare at the man in the eyes. She gasped. "Maia's biological father." She said to herself.

The man nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a whistle which signalled the start of the game. There was lots of shouting coming from the women stood at the side of the pitch. Clara presumed they were the mothers of the boys playing. The shouting woke Maia up and she bolted upright and looked at Clara startled. Clara chuckled slightly before she began to rub at the girls back. "It's alright baby girl," she muttered.

Maia dropped her head back onto Clara's collar and she let out a contented sigh. "Dadda?" she asked quietly. Clara shifted her left arm to cradle underneath Maia's bottom and she raised her right to point at the man stood swinging his arms about in the goal.  
"Over there baby girl," Clara said.  
Maia pumped her legs excitedly and squealed. "Dadda!" and Clara laughed as the doctor looked up towards them, and gave a small wave. Maia giggled and waved back before she tucked her index finger back into her mouth. She turned and looked over Clara's shoulder and pointed at the man whom Clara was talking to moment ago. "Man." She stated.

Clara turned round and smiled at the man. "Sorry," Clara apologised. "She's going through a faze fascinated by new faces."  
"That's alright," he said to Clara. "Hello cutie." He poked Maia on the nose and she opened her mouth in a soundless chuckle before she nervously buried her face into Clara's shoulder.  
Clara turned and kissed Maia's temple, before she turned to face the man. "What are you doing here?" she asked politely.  
He smiled at her, "Boy with blonde hair now has the ball. He's my son."  
Clara giggled as the boy passed the ball to another team member before he gave a short wave to his dad. "Do you have any other children?" she asked.  
He sighed in response. "The miss's is back at home, she's pregnant with the second."  
"Congratulations," Clara muttered, before she laughed as Maia gave a small sneeze, and tried to snuggle up closer to Clara. "You cold baby?" she asked the child, who only moaned in response. Clara rested her cheek on Maia's head as she swayed lightly.

"Cold mummy," came a small voice, and Clara took that as her cue to leave. She signalled to the doctor, who happened to be watching them that they were going to head back to the TARDIS. He nodded and told them he'd be there shortly. Clara reached out and touched the gentleman's shoulder. "Lovely to speak to you, but really must get this little one back." He smiled.  
"Nice to speak to you as well miss. Will I see you around?" he asked. Clara smirked.  
"Probably," she answered before she left the green and headed back to the TARDIS.

* * *

The Doctor appeared in the TARDIS shortly after to find Clara, who had changed, pacing the console with Maia held at her chest wrapped tightly within a knitted blanket, a present from Linda if he remembered correctly. He closed the door and walked over to her. "She alright?" he asked, gesturing down at Maia who was close to sleeping.  
Clara gave a tired, heavy sigh. "She's running a fever, again, nothing dangerous." she said. "Probably needs to sleep it out. I've given her some medicine."  
The Doctor nodded, "You'll never guess who I ran into," he said.  
Clara glanced up at him, a questioning look on her face.  
"It was only Maia's biological father!" he admitted.  
Clara laughed. "Yeah, I met him too, actually stood and chatted to him. Seems his wife is currently pregnant with Maia." She gazed down at the child who had now fallen asleep with her head tucked snuggly into Clara's neck, trying to generate some heat. "It's weird." she breathed. "To know that we were in a place where this child had a happy family, was loved before she existed." she turned to the doctor. "I feel so sorry for them. They have no idea what the future holds." A tear ran down her face, as Maia shifted against her.  
The doctor brushed the tear away. "That's life Clara, but look at me. That girl is now our daughter, and whatever happens she will always be loved, and protected. Maybe things happen for a reason, maybe they don't. But this little girl, will always have someone Clara. Always." He then bent down and brushed his lips against hers, as Maia sighed in her sleep.  
"Now," the doctor admitted. "I think it's time for a long nap." he turned away from Clara and proceeded towards the bedroom. "You coming?"  
Clara nodded and turned to the door one last time, knowing that the man stood on the green was about to become a father to a beautiful little girl, but was never going to watch her grow up.

And that's when her emotions got the better of her and from then on, she truly knew herself as Maia's mother.


	17. New House

New House- 4 years old

Clara could vaguely remember the conversation she'd had with the Doctor, not long after she'd found out she was pregnant.

**"Doctor, I've been thinking, I don't want to live on the TARDIS with a new-born baby. Can we look for a house, our own space, that way we can have people come and visit us, and we can raise the child on earth."  
The Doctor had agreed, apparently admitting that Clara had beat him to the conversation.  
**

Soon the doctor and Clara had begin to look for houses around the outskirts of London.

Clara and The Doctor smiled as they watched Maia run around all the empty rooms of a house they were viewing. They followed her, The Doctors hand resting on Clara's lower back, guiding her safely around the house. "I think she likes it." he muttered and Clara laughed.

The Doctor then moved away from Clara when Maia threw herself at him, and he lifted her into the air, to bring her down and settle her on his hip. Maia dropped her head onto his shoulder. "What do you think munchkin?" he asked.

Maia picked her head back up and reached for Clara, who took the girl, but was mindful of her slightly rounded stomach. "It's not as big as the TARDIS daddy, but I like it." she responded simply as she dropped her head onto Clara's collar, her eyes slowly drooping shut. But then she quickly lifted it up and looked at Clara. "Mummy?" she pondered, "Does the baby like it?"  
Clara laughed. "I think he does."  
Maia nodded, then considered Clara's answer. "Mummy, is it a boy baby?" Clara shrugged, then handed Maia back to the doctor because she was getting to heavy.  
"We don't know sweetie," The Doctor responded. He turned to leave the house, guiding Clara with his hand on her lower back.  
"Will you find out daddy?" Maia asked.  
Clara laughed. "You'll have to find out later baby girl, now who wants some lunch?"

* * *

4 Months Later

Clara watched from the bed, with Maia, as The Doctor pasted the red paint onto the wall. "I feel so useless." she moaned.  
The Doctor put the brush down and walked over to her. "Right, you and you," he said pointing at Clara and Maia. "Downstairs now, I'm going to put a movie on and your both going to sit and watch it. okay?" Maia giggled, but Clara sighed.  
"Okay Daddy," Maia responded before she shot out of the room.  
"Okay Clara?" He gently asked his wife.  
Clara looked up at him and she nodded. "Okay."  
The Doctor knelt in front of her and sweetly kissed her on the lips. "I don't need you stressing out now sweetheart," he told her. "Not with the baby." His hand rested on her swollen stomach. Before he picked up her hands and pulled her to stand. "And it's not good for you to inhale paint fumes." Clara laughed lightly and followed Maia out of the room, and down the stairs to where she was curled up on the sofa. The television remote held firmly in her hand.

Clara dropped onto the sofa beside Maia, and she smiled when the girl shifted to curl up against her. Her head resting in the crook of Clara's neck. Clara gazed towards the television to catch the beginning titles of the film Maia had chosen. She pulled the girl against her tighter as the words 'Beauty and the Beast' floated across the screen.

"Mummy," Maia mumbled, her voice full of sleep. "If the baby is a girl, you should call her Belle." Clara laughed and pecked a kiss to Maia's forehead, before the girl snuggled up close to her.

About 20 minutes into the film, Clara noticed Maia's breath even out. indicating she had fallen asleep. She pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa, and draped it over the small child's body. The Doctor wandered in, a small paint brush in his hand, and he gazed at Maia. He chuckled. "I was just going to see if she wanted to help me but looks like someone needed to sleep." Clara ran her hand through Maia's dark, curly locks and she sighed.  
"She was tired," Clara admitted as Maia mumbled some incoherent words in her sleep. The Doctor nodded and turned to leave the room. "Doctor!" Clara called. "Don't forget my dad is coming later today."  
"Yeah, yeah." He called as he stomped up the stairs.  
"And he's bringing Linda." Clara added with a wince.

The Doctor immediately turned on his heels and stomped back down the stairs. "What?" he hissed.

Clara raised her finger to her lips, signalling he needed to be quiet. "I only found out this morning," she told him. The Doctor let out a long sigh.  
"Fine, but if she insults me, you or says anything I don't like, she's out of here."  
Clara chuckled. "She'll be out of here by saying Hello," she smiled at him. "I know you don't like her, me either but please try to be nice..." He dipped down and pecked her lips. "For me?" she finished. He kissed her again. his lips lingering.  
"For you Clara. I'd do anything." He went to kiss her a final time, but she shoved his chest.  
"Now move, you're blocking the screen."  
The Doctor chuckled and glanced at the screen. "Nice, Beauty and the Beast." he said as he nodded, "Maia's choice I presume."

Clara nodded, as The Doctor went into the kitchen to set the paint brush down, before he settled himself on the sofa by Clara, pulling both his girls close. He pressed a kiss to the back of Clara's head. "Doctor," she moaned. "Our bedroom."  
He chuckled and kissed her head again. "I'm taking a short break, it'll be finished by the time your Dad and Linda get here."  
She turned to face him.  
"I promise." he sealed his answer with a kiss before Clara pulled away and snuggled deep into his chest to watch the movie.

The Doctor smiled. He was happy with his new house and his family. He was more than happy, in fact he was quite content with his little family, and he planned to keep it that way.


End file.
